Bloons Tower Defense Δ/Towers/Dart Monkey
Base Stats Cost: 200 Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey Fire rate: 0/0 Dart Monkey Upgrade Path 1 Aerodynamic Darts Cost: 100 Description: An improved dart design lets the darts be thrown further than before with no extra tossing power. Use: Range increases to 1/x Dart Monkey. Appearance changes: The dart becomes slightly longer with larger fins. Keen Eye Cost: 120 Description: Thanks to improved sight and the advent of squinting, Dart Monkey can see and throw further. Use: Range increases to 2/x Dart Monkey. Dart Monkey can also target Camo Bloons. Appearance changes: Dart Monkey dons a black headband. Spike-o-pult Cost: 500 Description: Dart Monkey swapped his puny dart for a catapult and spikeballs. He has no regrets. Use: Dart Monkey becomes a Spike-o-pult. Spikeballs can pierce 15 Bloons, and range is slightly increased. Appearance changes: Dart Monkey loses his dart and a Spike-o-pult is placed beside him. Spikeballs can pop frozen Bloons and do double damage to Ceramic Bloons. Triple-pult Cost: 1750 Description: Dart Monkey managed to cram two more spikeballs into the basket of his Spike-o-pult. He is living large. Use: Spike-o-pult launches two more spikeballs with a similar spread to Triple Darts. Appearance changes: Two more spikeballs appear in the basket of the Spike-o-pult. Ball o' Hurt Cost: 3000 Description: What's better than three spikeballs? One giant, lead-busting, valuable pottery-destroying, mother-loving beast of a spikeball! Use: The three spikeballs become a Ball o' Hurt. Ball o' Hurt can pop 3 layers off of 100 Bloons, can pop frozen and lead bloons, do quintuple damage to Ceramic Bloons, and do triple damage to blimps. Appearance changes: The Spike-o-pult becomes larger and reinforced with metal, and a Ball o' Hurt is placed in the basket. The Ball o' Hurt has bright silver spikes, a light red body, and a white skull printed on top. The Dart Monkey itself gains large, angry eyebrows, a large scar on its right eye, a black leather jacket with a skull on the back, and a tattoo of the word "MOM" in a red heart on its arm. Upgrade Path 2 Sharpened Darts Cost: 120 Description: With sharper darts, Dart Monkey can pop Bloons with relative ease. Use: Adds one extra pierce. Appearance changes: The dart's tip becomes a bright silver. Deadly Darts Cost: 170 Description: Watch out! These darts are so sharp you could poke your eye out. Use: Adds two extra pierce. Appearance changes: The dart's tip is elongated. Occasionally, a glint of light can be seen. Triple Darts Cost: 330 Description: Dart Monkey recently learned he could fit three darts in his hand. This led to a major existential crisis, but after a quick emotional breakdown he was ready to fight again. Use: Dart Monkey throws three darts at once. Appearance changes: Dart Monkey gains a quiver on his back and holds three darts. War paint can be seen under his eyes. Dart Ranger Cost: 1000 Description: Dart Monkey joined an elite group known as the Dart Rangers, known for their ambidextrous battle techniques. Use: Dart Monkey throws two bursts of three darts. All nearby Dart Rangers fire 20% faster. Range increases slightly. Appearance changes: Dart Monkey gains a dark brown cloak and holds three darts in both hands. Dart Vigilante Cost: 6500 Description: After a nasty spat with the leader of the Dart Rangers over controversial techniques, Dart Monkey split from the group. He's brought these techniques to the battlefield, along with a bad attitude and a general disrespect for authority. Simian Squad ability: Up to 10 Dart Rangers and Dart Vigilantes in Dart Monkey's range fire like a Super Monkey for 7.5 seconds. Dart Vigilantes fire the full five darts in their whole range. 75 second cooldown. Use: Dart Monkey fires continuous bursts of three darts, firing five darts in the range of a base Dart Monkey. Simian Squad ability is added. Appearance changes: Dart Monkey gains a pair of aviator shades, a black cloak, a lit cigarette, and now holds five darts in each hand. = Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers